This disclosure is generally in the field of extruded antimicrobial polymeric materials. In particular, this disclosure relates to use of fibers, filaments, nonwoven materials, and woven materials in antimicrobial structures and uses thereof.
Nonwoven and woven materials are used to make a variety of products for use in various industries. There remains a need, however, for such materials having antimicrobial properties to eliminate microorganisms in various applications, including applications requiring an antimicrobial barrier (e.g., wound dressings, face masks, etc). Existing materials rely on use of bactericides such as iodine, chlorine, alcohol and soap. These materials, however, achieve only a limited antimicrobial protection and often are ineffective at eliminating airborne microorganisms.
One conventional biocompatible antimicrobial agent is chlorhexidine. Chlorhexidine is a 1,6-di(4-chlorophenyl-diguanido) hexane having the chemical formula:
The IUPAC name for chlorhexidine is N,N″Bis(4-chlo-rophenyl)-3,12-diimino-2,4,11,13-tetrazatetradecanediim-ideamide. Chlorhexidine has a high level of antibacterial activity and low mammalian toxicity. Historically, chlorhexidine has been used in fluid treatment only in its water-soluble salt forms. When applied to nonwoven materials, these soluble salts are adsorbed into the nonwoven materials and may leach out of the material during use.
The rate of reaction for the soluble chlorhexidine salts or its conventional derivatives is second-order, as the reaction depends on both the concentration of chlorhexidine and the active sites of microorganisms. It would be desirable to provide an antimicrobial material which functions effectively as a zero order reaction.
Accordingly, there remains a need for inexpensive and biocompatible antimicrobial materials for use in nonwoven and woven applications that can effectively inactivate microorganisms in both aqueous liquids and air. It would be desirable for the antimicrobial material to work effectively as an antimicrobial material without being water soluble. It would be further desirable for the material to be readily adaptable for use in various conventional nonwoven and woven applications.